bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Super Monkey 2/Strategies
Strategy 1 Stage 1: Left Arm: ??? Left Arm (pic): ??? Right Arm: ??? Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 2: Left Arm: ??? Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: ??? Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: ??? Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 3: Left Arm: ??? Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: ??? Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: ??? Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 4: Left Arm: ??? Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: ??? Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: ??? Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 5: Left Arm: Pulse Whip Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: Pulse Laser/Laser Vision Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: Pulse Whip Right Arm (epic): ??? Bloon Dunes Stage 1: Left Arm: ??? Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: ??? Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: ??? Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 2: Left Arm: ??? Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: ??? Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: ??? Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 3: Left Arm: ??? Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: ??? Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: ??? Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 4: Left Arm: ??? Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: ??? Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: ??? Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 5: Left Arm: Plasma Whip Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: Dual Blast Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: Plasma Whip Right Arm (epic): ??? Deep Bloon Sea Stage 1: Left Arm: Spikey Shots Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: Doom Burst Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: Spikey Shots Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 2: Left Arm: ??? Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: ??? Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: ??? Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 3: Left Arm: ??? Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: ??? Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: ??? Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 4: Left Arm: ??? Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: ??? Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: ??? Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 5: Left Arm: Spikey Shots Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: Spikey Burst Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: Spikey Shots Right Arm (epic): ??? Mount Magma Stage 1: Left Arm: ??? Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: Doom Burst Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: ??? Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 2: Left Arm: Spikey Shots Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: Solid Doom Core (epic): Spikey Chaos Right Arm: Spikey Shots Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 3: Left Arm: Shuriken Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: Doom Burst Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: Shuriken Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 4: Left Arm: ??? Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: ??? Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: ??? Right Arm (epic): ??? Stage 5: Left Arm: Spikey Shots Left Arm (epic): ??? Core: Solid Doom Core (epic): ??? Right Arm: Spikey Shots Right Arm (epic): ??? 210577bloons's tips (incomplete) 1-1: Your given powerset should be able to beat the bloons which range from red to pink. Buy the dart core for later use. Make sure you don't miss the golden bloon (appears on the left)! For trophies, seeking weapons are recommended for the random clots at the middle. 1-2: You will meet stray groups of blue bloons around. Try to keep high-pierce weapons like boomerangs as large bloon clusters will jump at you unexpectedly. 1-3: This wave you will meet blacks and leads, as well as the first 'real' bloon formations. Catching the golden bloon early on is highly recommended as a curtain of blacks will surround you and you want to pop it. Darts are useful on this stage. 1-4: Shielded bloons will appear on this wave. Tier 2 rang powersets can beat this level without difficulty. Remember to catch the Mystery Bloon which appears near the start, and prioritize normal bloons over shields. 1-5: You will encounter your first MOABs. Some sort of tech whip is highly recommended as they can inflict quick damage. Keep a fast-firing core like darts against the flower formations. 2-1: Retaining the boomerangs, explosives, and whips along with a goot core (e.g. tier 2 tech) will obliterate most of the formations and waves you will encounter. Remember that magic is near useless without high (Elemental Strike or above) upgrades as many shielded and ceramic bloons appear. Your research should help get rid of immunities, especially for the rang powerset which has high popping power. 2-2 The best power in the game is the crouching monkey, the epic from the rangs tree. If you get 2 of these on two monkeys and have your research powered up, you can diamond 80% of all the levels without even moving your character and just spamming your epics. Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Strategies